Life Beyond Death: Ari Returns :Pending:
by Dark Skitty Power
Summary: Pending.
1. Ari Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or the characters. Sorry.**

** Woot! A Max Ride FanFic! Sorry for the short chapter. And if you haven't noticed the theme for my titles is "life." Yep. I promise to get a bit more creative… Someday…! ~D. Skitty**

* * *

Ari Gone

Hiya! Those who don't know me, I'm Ari. I'm eight years old. My dad is Jeb, but he doesn't really love me. He loves Max a whole lot more. I love Max a whole bunch, too. I'm gonna miss her.

I'm what they call an Eraser. The big, scary, wolf-like mutants from the School. It was painful to become one, both physically and mentally. I became one to see if my Dad loved me. I got a little attention at first, but then he kind of forgot.

I was still happy that I got a lot of Max's attention. She just gave me negative vibes, though. She even accidentally broke my neck and killed me, but I forgive her. She would never purposely kill someone, but she would definitely knock someone out if she wanted to.

But when I died, they made me back to life with their science. I was sad, because my Daddy acted like I had gotten a poke in the tummy. And pokes in the tummy don't hurt, unless it's Iggy who's poking you.

After I was made alive again, they put wings on me. They also hurt a bunch, but my Daddy was proud. A little bit, at least. The wings were big, black, and leathery, like a bat's. And sometimes they were annoying, because they didn't fold up that well.

By then I had had so many tests done on me, I started to get a weird, freaky look. My wings were crooked and abnormal, my face was slightly warped and furry, and my Eraser features were mixed up with normal human genes, making me look like I was half-Eraser all the time. And of course Daddy didn't care.

Then the School didn't like the Erasers. They made EraserBots instead. And they made all the Erasers die. There were expiration dates on their necks that told them what day they were gonna die. But Daddy had them give me a little bit more time to live than the others. Soon, I was the last Eraser.

I remember when my expiration date came. I was helping Max out of being captured by the School, and she told it to me. We didn't know what day it had been, so it was similar to not knowing anything about your deathdate, just that it was coming soon.

Max and the Flock eventually escaped. I was happy for them. I didn't mind not coming, because I had known there was nothing I could do. I just hoped that all my efforts weren't or nothing.

I had died.

* * *

All I remember was being able to travel free and fast. I could also see little bits at times. It was kind of like whirling on a roller coaster with your eyes closed.

One time, I saw Daddy and the Flock burying me in a forest. Daddy was crying a little. I'm glad that he did care, after all.

Another time I saw two Maxes fighting each other. Everyone was super surprised at the increase in Maxes. Including me.

Later, I saw Max and Fang… Making out. I was dumbfounded (if a dead person can be).

I saw a couple explosions, most from Gazzy and Iggy's bombs. One from a pizza. Don't ask me what was happening, because I don't know.

I saw a bunch of brains on a stick. Ew.

I saw a lot of white snow, and two dogs. The black one was swooning over the bigger one. I had always wanted a puppy. I guess I kinda was one.

I saw Max laughing.

I saw Max crying.

I saw Max fighting.

I saw Max.

And I missed her, so much.

* * *

Please, please, review! I don't allow anonymous reviews so you have to log in! _

_This story is dedicated to kiki1607 for giving my Maximum Ride part of my brain an adrenaline boost, and for putting up with my crazy stalkiness. Thanks so much! D. Skitty_


	2. Where am I Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series. Not a single word of it. Oh so sad. -_-**

** I AM SOOOOOOOOO INTENSELY SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING! I GOT BRAINBLOCK FOR AN ETERNITY! Ari: Now I'm angry at you X ( Me: Sigh… I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean for this to take so long… D=) But now I has NO BRAINBLOCK! Ari: And now I can get a 3DSi! Me: What? Ari: They'll be coming out next year! Me: Uhm… Sure! **

**ON WITH ZE STOREE! **

Where Am I Now?

One thing about being dead is it's always really warm. Like warm in the summertime when I would eat watermelon with Max and the others. And there's no wind, so you never get cold. It was really nice, but I was lonely. I missed the watermelon, the smiling faces. But all of that was gone now, just a faded memory that I could walk into at anytime.

Then the cold came. It was as if a massive wave of water washed away all the color. It started at the horizon. I was watching the sun set on a beach, thinking about stuff. Then I noticed the ocean turning gray. Soon, all color was beginning to be sucked away from the ground.

The sun suddenly turned black.

And then my empty deathworld followed suit.

Feeling. All over

I remembered it from living, but feeling it again was uncomfortable.

Muttering. Lots of it.

But why was it getting sponged away?

Taste.

Bluh, morning breath.

Then shouts.

All of it scrambled my brain, made me insanely dizzy. All the dizzy made my head throb. All the throbbing made me ill. I missed the peacefulness of the deathworld. I tried to remember what it was like, but I couldn't. It made my brain hurt.

My hearing began to grow sharper and bearable. "It's thinking…" "Contact the leader of group ST56…" "Where is the penicillin?" "Cotton!" "His sense of hearing is back to normal!" Suddenly it was quieter. "Heart rate 42% normal," Someone whispered. "Has he responded yet?" Another murmured. Ugh… _Mah mouf tashe lyk fut… _I slur-thought.

"Mind response! Mind response!" someone whispered furiously, "He says his mouth tastes like foot!" "Give him some water," Another suggested. I felt someone open my mouth and pour a bit of water into it. I slowly let it leak down my throat since my… Asoftagoose or whatever it's called… Wouldn't swallow. After all the water was gone, I tried opening my eyes.

It was very hazy and it hurt. I instinctively closed them. I tried to open them again. I was in a bright, white room with those sunken-into-the-ceiling lights. The light still burned my eyes. "Dim the lights a bit, his pupils are reacting more violently than anticipated," Someone mumbled. The lights dimmed.

I looked around a bit. I noticed I was hooked up to a bunch of tubes of juice, just like in movies. There were scientists- Good or bad, I couldn't tell yet- surrounding me and sitting a few at select computers. I fully opened my eyes. "Brain is adjusting normally," One of the scientists said, "Sense of touch is still numb. Ready the injections." I felt a needle pierce my left arm's skin. Another went into my right arm. I didn't hurt that much. I've been through worse.

Soon I felt more feeling in my body. I blinked. "Result is positive," A scientist whispered excitedly. Silent cheers rippled through the room. One of the older scientists asked, "Can you move your hands?" I clenched my fists. He nodded. "What about your feet?" I pointed my toes. He nodded again.

"All results are positive so far, sir," A younger girl ran in. She looked about ten, but she wore a labcoat and badge like the others. She had long brown hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. I blinked. "Good. Could you go and get his father?" The older scientist asked. She frowned, then whispered into the man's ear. A sudden feeling hit my ears, as if some invisible force had pressed on them.

"His father left yesterday. He's with the Flock now," I heard the girl whisper. "The Flock?" The older man asked silently. "The avian hybrids," She explained. Of course. Dad had left me here to go with Max. Why did he never care? "Hearing levels sharpened by 92%… 103%… 112%… And still rising…!" I heard someone whisper.

I felt the sense of pressure again, but this time on my eyes. Suddenly, everything looked sharper, vivid, and detailed. I could see a small bug crawling on the ceiling. I could also read the computer screens the scientists were looking at. "Sight levels sharpened by 97%… 105%… 117%… Still gaining!" The scientists murmured anxiously, "Energy levels raising…" "Hey, hello…" "Through-heart pathway gaining at four… Seven… Ten… Fourteen… Gaining!" "People…!" "Blood circulation 40- No wait, 67… Raising to double original…" "Guys, guys!" "Brain activity is at 213%!"

"Shut up!" The young girl shouted. The scientists were quiet. "Injection is working faster than anticipated. Reason: Unknown. Bradley, record in log, section 7. Energy levels doubled from sedatives inversed by shots. Tresett, manual, section 22. Circulation: Raised from sudden anxiety levels. Morrison, Lyle, permanent record, negative two for each. Brain activity tripled from Noradrenalin release. AKA Shut up, you're making Ari scared," She said. A sudden rustling of silent recording ensued.

Pressure suddenly came to my tongue, and the sour foot taste in my mouth was amplified. "Taste levels rising at—" A scientist started. "Record any other changes in senses in the log under sections according," The girl cut him off. She went to a sink and filled up another cup with water. She walked over to me and poured the water into my mouth. It tasted sharper, cold, and slightly metallic.

She pulled a few medications from her pockets and sorted through them. "I would have preferred you take these before taste levels were raised, but what's done is done," She told me. She pressed a few pills into my mouth, and I forced myself to swallow, despite the horrible, amplified taste. She poured more water into my mouth. I laid there as the girl went to check on other scientists. I realized how exhausted I was, and let my eyes slowly close. Soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the same room. It was dark, and only one scientist was in the room. I noticed I was still hooked up a plastic juice thing. It was in my arm, and I shuddered looking at it. I moved my arms, testing them out. I tried my legs, and those worked fine too. I pushed myself into sitting position without much strain.

I looked back at the scientist. He was asleep. Apparently, he was watching a cartoon or something before he zonked. I like cartoons a lot, and I wanted to see what it was. I inched myself off the cot, placing my feet on the ground. I noticed I was shorter and smaller then when I had died. Thinking that thought was kind of weird, so I pushed it out of my mind and focused on the present.

I stood up, balancing my weight on my two feet. It was strange not knowing how to walk, but I remembered how to quickly. I slowly inched over to the screen the sleeping dude had been watching. The soft glow from the computers was more than enough to light my way. I reached the computer and pulled up a chair. They were the rolling kinds used for computers. I pulled my plastic juice rack next to me and watched some TV.

It was a funny cartoon about this green kid who was actually an alien. I couldn't hear anything because the sleeping guy was using earphones to watch it I didn't want to wake him, so I did without the sound.

My favorite character was the little robot guy. He had a funny green puppy costume, and he wore it so nobody could guess he was a robot. I also liked the big-head kit. His dad was a scientist, and the dad always left the big-head kid and his sister to fend for themselves. It reminded me of what my dad was like. But, just like me, the big-head boy never gave up.

I snickered to myself. That would be pretty funny if I had a sister, too.

** Of course I had to include a bit of Invader Zim! ^_^ I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 2! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm sorry about how long this took. /. _ .\ I'll try and get chapter 3 up soon!**

** Also, I'll be doing a dedication to an author at the bottom of each chapter. MOST LIKELY THEY'LL HAVE GOOD STORIES SO READ THEM! Kay bye! ~D. Skitty**


End file.
